


Human

by Lady_B20



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Taking Care of Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman is still human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clark/Bruce fic. Please tell me what you think after. I've loved this pairing for a long time but only came to write about it just recently. Hope you enjoy

Human

Bruce Wayne the dreaded Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham was in every sense of the word a hero. Courageously taking on a plethora of evil doers with nothing but wit and gadgetry he is a force to be reckoned with, but beneath all that he’s still human. 

Batman entered the Batcave battered and bruised, his latest conquest was facing off a collection of baddies to finally take him down, unfortunately for them he’s still alive but barely. He’d been outnumbered before but facing of goon after goon, villain after villain, the odds were not in his favor. When things seemed bleak a blur of blue and red arrived just in time to help. 

Sure he appreciated being alive but he had his pride as both a man and a hero. So when Superman aka Clark Kent aka Kal-El aka pain in the ass offered to give Batman a hand in patching him up, the most Batman thing to do was say “Hell No!” but when one is as persistent as Superman was an ally that meant the opposite.

“Bruce?!” Superman called out as he entered the Batcave.

He sighed as he entered the washroom in the Batcave making sure to triple lock it. He hissed as he peeled of the pieces of Kevlar infused armor. As the top part was peeled off and the cowl and cape discarded, did he only inspect his body.

There were patches of purple and red all around his torso, his back and sides held the most damage, a few puncture wounds here and there, his face was slightly swollen and his nose was slightly broken, a black eye and a few cuts that were still bleeding. He then heard a knock on the door.

“Bruce? I know you’re in there.” He heard Superman’s muffled voice from the other side.

He sighed again, “What do you want Clark?!” Isn’t there a kitten that needs rescuing or an old woman that needs help crossing the street!?” He yelled from his side.

He heard Clark sigh, “You’re pissed, aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer and just proceeded as he did before that was until the door was pulled from it’s hinges.

Bruce didn’t even look, “You’re paying for that, you know?” he said casually.

Clark sighed again, “I’ll deal with it another time” he said, irritation clear in his voice. 

Bruce remarked “Better get kryptonite infused doors next time”.

He didn’t hear Clark say anything and he looked over and saw him with a sorrowful expression.  
“Don’t look at me like that, we can’t all be gifted with invulnerability” Bruce said irate. 

“Bruce.” Clark said concern laced in that one word.

Bruce snapped “Don’t pity me! Don’t look at me like I’m some weakling! Don’t-“ He was cut off when strong arms wrapped around him. He tried to struggle but as his name suggest Superman was the man of steel and had a steel like grip too. “Let go Clark!” Bruce demanded. Clark’s arms just tightened their hold.

When Clark felt Bruce had eased up a bit he loosened his hold but he gripped Bruce’s bare shoulders to stop him from moving away. He looked at Bruce, his body was badly injured but his face was neutral, far from the anger that had shown before was gone but his eyes told a different story.

“Bruce” Clark spoke softly. “I don’t pity you, I’d never look down on you and I-I care about you okay? You don’t have invulnerability like you said and do you know how I felt when I saw you struggling? You’re a great hero, skilled and smart but you’re only human. You’ve been alone for most of your life and no, Alfred doesn’t count here. Just please let me in. Let me take care of you, Please?” Clarks voice was pleading.

“I’m not a child Clark, I can take care of myself” Bruce said in a neutral way.

“I know you can, you have for a long time but can’t you let someone else take care of you and no Alfred doesn’t count here either.” Clark chuckled from the last part.

Bruce sighed, “You’re not going to quit bugging me until I agree right?”

Clark smiled” You know me so well” He gave batman a signature Clark Kent grin.

Bruce sighed again; “Fine” he just gave up and Clark had him sit down at the edge the tub in the room.

Clark just shook his head and went for the first aid cabinet that was apparently a mini hospital in a cabinet. He took out what he needed and went back to Bruce. He chuckled lightly as he saw Bruce had tripped himself of the lower part of his armor leaving behind a pair of black shorts that showed of the injuries on his legs.

“They really did a number on you huh?” Clark chuckled again as Bruce just begrudgingly crossed his arms however painful they were.

He got to work carefully patching up the Dark Knight applying salve and wrapping bandages. He’d flinch when Bruce would hiss in pain or try to be gentler when he grunts. He scanned Bruce’s body and saw a few broken ribs, and a few internal fractures but all-in all they were non fatal.

“There, you’re going to be sore for a while so just rest up.” Clark happily said earning him a frown from Bruce.  
“Batman doesn’t need rest.” Bruce said defiantly.

Clark just smiled, “Most of your enemies were faced tonight, Gotham’s going to be quiet even for just a few days. I’d ask the other heroes to survey if need be and Nightwing can take over.” He saw Bruce was going to rebuttal but cut him off. “No you are to rest up here, even if I have to make sure you do, you have a good constitution but you don’t have fast recovery well not with the injuries you’ve sustained.” Clark smiled triumphantly as Bruce closed his mouth.

“That’s settled then” Clark said as he placed a delicate kiss on Bruce’s forehead earning him a grunt but Bruce was definitely a bit flushed.

“Better?” He smiled and as he turned away to put the supplies back, he felt Bruce’s arms around his waist.

“Thank you” He heard Bruce say and it made him giddy. He then placed a hand on Bruce’s forearm and squeezed slightly. Bruce let him go. Clark put back the supplies and went back to Bruce.

“So need any help getting to bed?” Clark asked happily.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Bruce said with a bit of amusement. Where Clark just replied with a cheery “Yup!”

“Even if I refuse, you’re going to somehow carry me to bed. Well I better milk this for all it’s worth. Not everyone can have a super powered nurse-maid.” Bruce chuckled but winced as he did.

“Come on” Clark said as he got Bruce to his feet and carried him bridal style up to the manor and Bruce just lightly curled up to his chest. As they entered, Alfred sat there as if expecting them.

“Hello Alfred, I’m just taking Bruce up to his room” Clark said shyly. “Very well Superman and Thank you for taking care of him. I would’ve been down there if you hadn’t arrived but thank you nonetheless.” Alfred gave a slight bow and bid goodnight. “Goodnight Alfred” Bruce said as they went up the stairs. 

Clark made his way down the dimly lit halls until they made it to Bruce’s room. They went in and Clark laid Bruce down on the bed. Bruce felt better and as soon as his body was on the bed, he could feel himself be pulled by exhaustion. Just as his eyes closed completely he felt the bed dip a little and felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around him.

“Before you say anything, I contacted the JL and I told them I was going rest up for a while and so were you. I also told them to contact for absolute emergencies only” Clark said confidently. Bruce didn’t say anything and just snuggled closer to the body beside him.

“You know Kent, I maybe just human but I believe you’ve become my kryptonite” Bruce said as sleep finally won him over. Clark just smiled and nuzzled Bruce’s hair. With one final kiss on the forehead, he soon followed Bruce to the land of sleep and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'd like to know. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
